The Road Untraveled
by FREAKSHOW1
Summary: One decision can change everything, and visit dire consequences upon the world. Mega AU.


**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Vexen gave a glance to the tubes on the table in front of him, checking one last time to make certain the levels were correct. It was pointless, of course. They were always correct.

The human replica, his most complex and ambitious creation, was silent in it's tank, a blank slate that sill lacked a form or a mind. He had yet to decide on a subject. It couldn't be one of the Nobodies, since they lacked hearts, and so transfering their personality to the replica would create unforseeable problems. Vexen didn't think the experiment had advanced sufficiantly to attempt that yet.

He could feel Axel moving through the darkness to his location, the neophyte's signature energey cutting through the cold void like a molten blade. It wouldn't be long now. After this, there would be no return.

Sparing one last glance toward the test tubes (still perfect), Vexen turned as he heard the ominous sound of a dark portal opening. Out of the aperture stepped Axel, all green eyes and red hair and infuriating smugness.

"Hello, doc," Oh, how despised that nickname.

"Axel," the older Nobody said tonelessly. "Right on time," he added, so that the other could not hear him. "What is it that you want?"

"We know." Short and to the point. Vexen liked that. "You've been communicating with Xemnas."

"Ah."

"That was a mistake. One you won't live to regret," Axel smirked, summoning his chakrams. "But don't worry, the others will be joining you soon enough."

"Others?" Vexen feigned suprise. All part of the plan.

"Since you won't be around much longer, I guess I can tell you. You're not the only one whose been in contact with the Superior," At this Axel gave a derisive laugh, "You're just a pawn, Vexen. Xemnas knows all about Marluxia and Larxene's little plot, and he's decided to clean house. And he's decided that you and others aren't worth keeping," With that, a wall of fire sprang up around them, encircling the two Nobodies and causing the temperature in the room to jump wildly. "So, Vexen, it looks like now you get to be nothing instead of just Nobody."

_'Gotcha'_

"Axel," Vexen said with an air of satisfaction, "I must thank you. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this," And suddenly, the expression of confusion on Axel's face was frozen, right along with the rest of his body. The flames around them died down, and the temperature dropped back to what it was before, as ice encased the younger man in a prison of crystal.

It didn't--couldn't last. In less than thirty seconds the overwhelming heat had melted the ice encasing Axel, drops of water pooled on the floor, and the firewall roared back to life.

"You're getting senile, old man. Fire trumps ice! Did you really expect that to hurt me, or are just stupid?"

Vexen responded with a predetory look of his own, "It's my turn to tell you a secret, Axel. I'm not going to kill you," his glare melted into into a full blown smile, "She is."

It took the young Nobody all of a quarter of a secong to realize who "she" was, and another quarter of a second to remember that he was standing in a puddle of water.

And by then, it was too late. There was the crackling of electricity, and the Nobody known as Axel was no more.

The fog of darkness brought about by Axel's demise cleared to reveal Larxene, hand on her hips and looking oh-so-satisfied.

"That good enough for you?" She asked sweetly. How anyone, even a Nobody, could manage a look like that after violently killing someone escaped Vexen.

As if on cue, three more portals formed on the walls of the laboratory, and Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Zexion stepped into the room, the latter making a face at the stench of ozone.

:Excellent work," Marluxia stated, the pink-haired castle lord looking distinctly pleased, "This should throw the Superior off for a while, and give us time to obtain Sora."

"I hope you're right about that," Larxene said grimly, "There's no turning back now."

"It will all be worth it," Marluxia assured her, "Xemnas' plan is madness, he refuses to see reality. His 'Kingdom Hearts' is destined to fail. We cannot let him lead us back into nothingness. With the Keyblade Master in our possession, we can stop his insane schemes."

"What about Roxas?" Zexion asked pointedly, "He can use the Keyblade as well, he may be a match for Sora. And then there is--"

"Don't worry about that," Vexen cut in, "he'll be no threat once we have Sora. Their hearts are connected. The change will affect him as well. And we needn't worry about Roxas, either. Even if Xemnas keeps him beyond the reach of Namine's power, he'll be no match for Sora. You saw what the boy did to the "Other." Even with all the powers of Darkness against him the Keyblade Master prevailed. Roxas will be no challenge. And if they do meet, then Roxas will simply go right back where he came from."

"But," Lexaeus' deep voice penetrated the air, "the consequences if you are wrong..."

He didn't have to finish. They were all keenly aware of the price of failure.

There was no other choice.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. Axel's dead, and it will only get AU-er from here on out. I've not the faintest clue where this will go, but I can say that things are gonna get very tough for our dear little Sora. And by the by, thisisn't going to be a continuous narrative. More like little random moments along the way. There also mught be some slash, but if there is it will be small and probably unaknowledged. I hope you'll join me. **

**Reviews equal joy. Hint hint.**


End file.
